Within the Shadows
by Elessara91
Summary: Okay…so I kinda had a dream of Ichiruki with a 1984 twist. Basically Aizen has taken over the country as a dictator. Through a series of events still to be reveal, Ichigo works for him under a division and is known as a Keeper. He doesn't really care that much for Aizen or the way things are run. Ichiruki story. Some angst.
1. Chapter 1

~Perception~

_"Who controls the past controls the future. Who controls the present controls the past." _

_Aizen is watching you. _ No one could tell you exactly when all these posters started appearing. Just that now, it was more common to see them then it was to see gum on the sidewalk. The colorless buildings on either side were peppered with these posters, complete with a dark looming silhouette with only the reflection of its glasses whited out. People were everywhere on the street; hanging laundry, yelling at rambunctious children or just shuffling by. The run down shops in their graffiti covered buildings only added to the already dilapidated atmosphere. The smell emanating from some of the elderly was enough to make a passerby question if their dirt streaked faces were, in fact, the cleanest area of their body. Keeping an eye on his wallet, Ichigo Kurosaki stuck out like a diamond among swine. A mess of orange hair tousled above his harsh, clean-shaven face caused wandering eyes to look him up and down. The plain black t-shirt he wore paired with dark, cut up jeans did little to hide the fact that he was definitely upper class. Even out of his uniform, the Rooks, as the impoverished were called, could see the rippling of hardened muscle beneath the cloth. Children took one look at the scowl across his face and scurried out of the way. Everyone kept their distance and that's exactly what Ichigo wanted. _Alone. Well as alone as you can be with televisors in every room of every house, monitoring your actions complete with Thought Police congesting every street corner. These Rooks don't know how lucky they are. The government doesn't bother watching those that it doesn't consider a threat._ With a small sigh, Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, turning to step inside a small shop. Ichigo really wasn't sure why he had come down to this store. It was just a random thought while he was eating dinner. A hunch almost. His instincts were what kept him alive all those years ago and got him to the top of his squad. Why stop now?

The shopkeeper was nowhere to be seen so Ichigo began wandering the aisles, looking at the different trinkets for sale. Most of these items were dated pre-Aizen and so were not allowed to be sold within the upper sections. But down here, in the Rukon District, these shops were pretty common. Hearing a crash on the other side of the store, Ichigo turned away suddenly stopping as something caught his eye. A sparkle in the fading sunlight peeked his curiosity. "Hm?" He bent down and picked up a small charm. It was a beautifully carved moon, a face in the center with wings outstretched on either side for the crescent peaks. From the top curve, a small sun dangled precariously, silver accenting its features with a face in the center as well. The sun appeared to be carved from tourmaline while the moon had pieces of moonstone carved into it. Ichigo couldn't explain why but he felt like the charm was meant for him. A small groan snapped him back to the present. He stood up and walked over to the where a pile of boxes were. "Hanataro, are you alright?" Lifting some boxes out of the way, Ichigo managed to help the shop keeper back to his feet.  
"Y-yes! Thank you, Ichigo. I'm alright." Hanataro bowed deeply. "It's lucky you came into my shop so close to closing time. I might have been stuck there." He laughed nervously, his fingers fidgeting with the front of his shirt.

"No problem. I actually just want to buy this." Ichigo lifted up the charm, showing it to the shopkeeper who waved him to the register.

"Of course! It's only 10 dollars!" he scribbled something down on a pad and rang Ichigo up.

After paying, Ichigo shoved the charm deep into his pocket and left. He walked silently back to his house in the Upper Section, avoiding any glances or stares by scowling deeper until he shut his front door, locking it securely. Going through his evening routine, Ichigo continued to think about the charm he had bought. It wasn't exactly illegal. Having items like that was against one of those useless rules that Aizen choose to ignore until it bothered him. The strength with which he was drawn to it though- that bothered him. The bedroom was dark now that the sun had set. The only light shone from the televisor at the far end of the room, a small yellow dot to indicate power was running through the tv despite the black screen. Ichigo knew…even if the screen was black and seemed off…Aizen was still watching. His room, however, was special. It was precisely for this reason alone that he had chosen to live in this smaller apartment despite being able to afford a lavish suite. Unlike most rooms, this bedroom was not square. For some reason, the builder added a small knook in the corner of the room, probably for a reading chair or small table. Ichigo had crammed his mattress into the small space instead. Even if the majority of his bed stuck out in full view of the televisor, Ichigo's head and upper body were covered. It's not that he was keeping some huge secret. Ichigo just liked the idea of having a small corner to go to when he truly wanted to be alone with his thoughts. No one had mentioned anything to him and his purchase of the apartment was approved without question. He laid down, his vision of the television blocked off as he pulled out the charm, holding it above his head. The dim moonlight from the window caught the silver and moonstone, sparkling off the charm and into Ichigo's amber eyes. His breath caught slightly in the simple beauty of the way the moon complimented the sun perfectly.

_I wonder what the people who made this were like? They must have had free time to be able to carve such a beautiful piece. I wonder how they survived without Aizen controlling everything? They seem to be so innocent…so free…not like me. Keepers are never free or innocent._ Ichigo's scowl returned as he thought about work. As a member of squad 5, he was called a Keeper. Each squad had a different purpose for Aizen. The most famous squad being Squad 12 which was more commonly known as the Thought Police. No one was entirely sure what their training was or what went on in that building. Not even other squad leaders. The ominous structure combined with the squad leader's deformed face everywhere was more than enough incentive to stay away. Ichigo's squad was only slightly less infamous. Their role involved keeping Aizen's secrets safe. If anyone discovered evidence such an unaltered document or video from a pre Aizen period, Ichigo and his squad members were sent out to recover both the article and the person. "Perception is reality. Control what the people perceive and you control their minds." This was what Aizen fondly referred to as the Suigetsu method. There were so many things Aizen covered up about his past…Ichigo knew…He had seen the evidence first hand. He knew Aizen didn't save everyone from the brink of war. He knew Aizen had lied when he said there was more food now than their ever had been. If Ichigo's calculations were correct…there was less food now and more people dying of starvation every day.

But the worst part of his job was the people. He hated bringing in those people who found the offending article, sometimes by accident, sometimes children. They were ordinary people living ordinary lives who were suddenly criminals. The children… He still had nightmares about that. Having to pull them from their parents arms, kicking and screaming while the women begged and the men shouted. But they knew. No one but the Thought Police could challenge the authority of a Keeper. Another soft sigh escaped his lips. He hated his job but was unable to leave. _You sooner quit breathing than quit being a Keeper. _It was a common mantra Ichigo had heard all his life. It was even more solidified when his partner Kaien Shiba was…eliminated. He looked like Ichigo, had a similar personality but was a bit more gentle hearted. One night, after bringing in several children who had accidently come across and old music playing device, Kaien became angry. He couldn't blame the children for what they had done and pleaded with their squad captain, Gin Ichimaru, to release the children back to their parents with a warning. Gin would not budge, saying the High Council had given them strict orders and they must be followed. Kaien was furious, ranting and waving until Ichigo forced him back outside. The next day, Kaien never reported for work. Ichigo searched for him the whole day, not seeing him at all. After work, he ran straight to Kaien's house where he and his wife lived. It was taped off, government officials from squad 12 swarming all over. Without being seen, Ichigo had slipped back to his own apartment. Later on, the Keepers were all told that Kaien had snapped, killing his wife and himself. But Ichigo knew better. Kaien loved his wife more than anything. He would never have betrayed her. However, such thinking fell under the "thought crime" category so the partner-less keeper stayed quiet about any suspicions, watching carefully to make sure he stayed alive. This meant attending all the Council's events, including the daily chants.

_That's where I first saw them. The man with the blonde hair and the violet eyed girl._ Ichigo thought, setting the charm down beside him. The daily chants were held every morning in the center of the Council's buildings. All squad members were required to attend and no excuse was acceptable for absence. "War is peace. Freedom is Slavery. Ignorance is Strength. Aizen is god." Yesterday morning, while Ichigo had been muttering the chant, he had locked eyes with the blonde haired man. He didn't know his name, only that he was in the same squad as Ichigo. But the look in his eyes seemed to mirror Ichigo's hatred for the Aizen and the Council so precisely. Ichigo had wondered if he might be part of the rebellion. It was just when he glanced away that his amber eyes spotted _her_. A delicately small girl standing nearby the 13th squads captain. Her short black hair fell to just above her shoulders while her mouth barely moved. The way her arms were crossed and her body language spoke volumes on how she felt about muttering the chant. But what made Ichigo's breath catch were those deep violet eyes. They reflected the sunlight in brilliant ways whenever she blinked. It took him a moment to register he was staring until she locked eyes with him. Violet met amber across the crowd. She didn't move or acknowledge him in anyway but the deep intensity of her eyes made his heart flutter. She only blinked, staring back at him until the chant was over and everyone began to leave. He searched for her beyond the Keepers that crossed his line of sight but she was gone. Nowhere to be seen or found. It was so sudden, Ichigo thought that perhaps he had imagined it.

_If this was a different time, maybe I would ask her out. If Aizen didn't exist maybe I could marry her. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I would have definitely wanted to get closer. I don't understand why I feel so drawn to her. Did she feel drawn to me too? Am I just crazy? Maybe she knows the answer. What if she's a spy from Aizen? Or from the rebellion? _ Ichigo shook his head slightly. Thinking like this…if anyone ever found out, the Thought Police would be after him for sure. With a small sigh, Ichigo turned on his side, staring silently at the charm on the pillow next to him. He just didn't want to go to work the next day. He could feel sleep calling his name as his eyes grew heavy. The last thing Ichigo remembered thinking was how much the face in the moon reminded him of the violet-eyed girl.

"Who controls the past controls the future. Who controls the present controls the past."


	2. Chapter 2

~Dreams and Reality~

_Ichigo sat up, unsure of where he was. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep. Now…he was…nowhere. All around him was inky darkness, not a spark of light. The ground was cold and unforgiving as Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. A noise to his right startled him. "Who's there?" He crouched, immediately on guard and ready to fight. He hated not having his weapon at his side but it made sense if he was sleeping that it wouldn't be. Not even the knife he kept hidden under his pillow. A glint of what looked like blonde hair caught his eye._

_"We will meet in the place where there is no darkness." Said a voice from the direction of the blonde hair._

_"What place? Who are you? What do you mean no darkness?!" Ichigo called after him, trying to follow before the ground suddenly opened up, swallowing him whole and drowning out his yells. There was nothing to hold onto as he fell. Ichigo looked down and gasped, seeing a house beneath him. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact of hitting the hard roof….but what he landed in wasn't hard at all. A bed. Blankets and a pillows thrown everywhere as Ichigo's eyes widened. "I recognize this room…this is-"_

_"NO!" A woman screamed loudly from another room. A crash followed right after, sounding like the breaking of wood. Shouts from a man coupled with children crying. Ichigo felt his chest tighten as he recognized the memory. "Please…make it stop…" He whispered to the empty air. Suddenly his door was flung open and a panic stricken woman shoved two little girls inside before slamming the door behind her. Long brown hair flowed down to her lower back as her dark brown eyes widened with terror. "Mom." Ichigo whispered softly, wondering if he was appearing to her the way he had back then- as an 8 year old boy. She certainly didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that he was older. "Hide!" she whispered frantically, taking the two young girls and pushing them into the closet. They looked so different from each other. One had light brown hair like his mother and was sobbing hysterically. "Yuzu…" The other had tear stains on her cheeks but was now simply frowning as their mother shut the door softly. "Karin." His mother turned back to him. "Ichigo… Hide…" For an instant, brown and amber connected. Ichigo hesitantly reached out for her, his mother, someone he hadn't seen in 12 years. He wished he could see her laugh again. The way her smile lit up her eyes. The way she used to caress his hair. "Mom." He whispered again as someone began pounding on the door. Ichigo's body moved against his will. "NO! I can protect her this time! I can save them all!" But his body would not listen, forcing him under the bed where he had hidden before….all those years ago. The door burst open and Ichigo saw the same images that haunted him since he was 8._

_The dark booted feet of the thought police. The frantic yelling and screaming of his mother. How she tried to distract the men who heard Yuzu's sobbing and dragged both girls out. The look of fear in their young eyes as a sword was drawn. His mother's desperate pleading and begging for the safety of her children as she protect her daughters. The way they tossed her against the wall and slit the young girl's throats. Ichigo could never forget the scream of complete despair that escaped his mother's lips. The way she tried to run to them until her own throat was slit. The blood that dripped onto the floor. The eerie silence that filled the room. The way her body fell so she was staring right at him, her brown eyes now cold. Dark. Dead. Ichigo felt his own tears sliding down his face as he covered his mouth, holding back the retching noises that were coming from his throat. He knew his dad must be dead downstairs. He would have protected Ichigo's mom and sister's otherwise. All he could see was blood. Their blood. Everything was red. Just as the bed curtain was lifted and a flashlight shone in his face, Ichigo's vision went completely red._

_Slowly, red faded away revealing a deep violet color behind it. Ichigo blinked, wondering what would happen now. Usually his nightmares ended there. This part was entirely new to him. He blinked again and suddenly the violet eyed girl stood before him. Her eyes sparkled even more in the dim light, her dark, raven hair framing her porcelain face beautifully. Her dark uniform seemed out of place on her body in this light. Her soft pink lips curved upward in a small smirk as she raised a single finger to them, imitating a shushing motion. Ichigo stared, wide eyed at her, unable to move or speak. Slowly, she extended her hand, waiting for him to accept hers. The Keeper hesitated, wondering if there was some untold horror behind her. Amber met violet once more. Reflected in those deep purple eyes was a single emotion that no one had shown Ichigo in over a decade. Trust. Slowly, Ichigo reached out and gently grasped her hand, raising his eyebrows at how much smaller her hand was than his. As soon as he touched her skin, the girl's smile widened into a full grin. For some reason, Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat. What was it about her smile that had him so…flustered? He didn't have much time to think about it because suddenly two beautiful feathered wings appeared behind her, seeming to connect at her upper back. A slight smirk on her face, the violet eyed girl wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, hugging him as they rose into the air, cold air whipping around them. Whether his heart was pounding with adrenaline of the flight or because she was hugging him, the Keeper couldn't tell. Suddenly everything stopped. He felt solid ground beneath his feet and the raven haired girl pulled away. Her wings were tucked back and hidden from sight. He wanted to speak…to say something… but was suddenly distracted by their surroundings. The ground beneath his feet was smooth and seemed to be made out of ice but without the cold. The was a beautiful…castle- there was no other word for it, in the distance carved from the same material. It sparkled softly, invitingly to him. Looking to the right, Ichigo could see the earth, spinning and rotating along its axis. Aizen and his destruction too insignificant to see. If he could see the earth and wasn't on it anymore than that must mean…."The moon?" he whispered, looking back at the girl who had brought him here. She nodded but her appearance made his breath catch. She was no longer dressed in a standard uniform. An ornate, beautiful white dress now rested against her pale skin, violet accents sewn in intricate moon symbols. A diadem adorned her brow, its delicate gems only highlighting the darkness of her hair. His mouth was opened in what could only be described as a comical gape as he stared at her. She chuckled softly, a sound that sent his heart fluttering again, and motioned for him to look at the clear glass-like ground. His own clothing had changed. No longer was he in his Keeper's uniform or his sleeping sweats. He was dressed in a black suit; a gold embroidered sun over his heart. On his head, a thin crown of deep gold with dark stones sat among his tousled hair. Ichigo was unsure why but this…felt right. He turned back to the girl, seeing a smirk on her lips as she watched the various emotions dance across his face. Abruptly, her smirk turned into an annoyed frown as her gaze shifted to something behind him. Ichigo felt himself being pulled back to reality, a twist in his heart at leaving. Amber met violet once more as the raven haired girl and her world started to fade from his view. "Wait!" Ichigo reached out for her. "Who are you?" Her violet eyes sparkled in an almost mischievous manner. Her lips moved as if she was speaking but Ichigo could hear no sound. Her brow furrowed softly as he was pulled farther away, the girl fading from his vision. "No! Wait!" _

Amber eyes opened as the blaring alarm from the televisor sounded over and over again. " A dream? That was a dream?" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, surprised to see he was drenched in sweat. He sighed, sliding the charm under his pillow, next to his knife and getting up to start his day.

"Whoa boss, you like hell!" the short, dark haired man commented as Ichigo took his seat at his desk. He handed Ichigo a stack of files. "What happened? Lose sleep last night again?" His tone was casual but his dark eyes were sharp, observing every detail of his boss.

"Can it." The orange haired keeper muttered, taking the stack of files. "Go make yourself useful, Mizuiro. That's what assistants do. "

With a shake of his head and a sigh, the dark haired man was gone, leaving Ichigo alone to review the case files. An assistant. It was all Ichigo would accept. His captain had offered to place him with many partners, always insisting that everyone have someone else with them at all times. But after Kaien…Ichigo refused. Anybody else just didn't feel right. After a heated debate, he finally consented to having an assistant to at least tend to the clerical work. Ichigo never let Mizuiro come on any missions. His job was office work. Plain and simple. Mindless reading made the minutes tick by painfully slow as Ichigo, tossed file after file on the floor. None of them had a single clue to help him complete his mission. His mood was only made worse as his mind seemed to wander at every possible detail. ' The dark haired girl was found D.O.D.' Inevitably, the dark hair of the violet eyed girl would appear in Ichigo's mind, stealing his focus. _ This file is colored purple…but it's not the same shade as her eyes…wait. What the hell am I thinking about?!_ Finally, in an effort to save any shred of dignity he still had, Ichigo dragged himself off his chair. "I'm gonna take a lunch now. Tell me when you find anything useful." He waved dismissively at Mizuiro as he walked outside.

The sun shone down brightly as the young Keeper sat down under his favorite tree. The other keepers looked at him curiously from time to time but the scowl on his face kept everyone at bay. i I wonder if anyone else has dreams like this…Is it just me? I guess I could be going crazy. No one could really blame me. I wish I was in a different time. A different place. Somewhere Aizen didn't exist. I wonder what would happen then? Like that moon place the girl brought me too. You couldn't even see a single "Aizen is watching" poster. _It was…beautiful. She was beautiful. I wonder what it would be like to live in a place without this corruption? It must be nice to be able to do something without Aizen knowing. From what I've seen from illegal evidence, this world used to be a much brighter place. People used to be happy. Free._ "Now no one is…" Ichigo muttered, tossing his half eaten sandwich into the trash can.

"Boss! Boss!" Mizuiro ran toward him, barely able to stop in time as he panted. "I have…a lead…" He handed Ichigo the file and bent over, holding his knees.

"A lead?" Ichigo flipped through the file, his eyes scanning the pages. After several minutes, he raised his eyebrow. "Good job Let's g-" He froze mid sentence. There, in a tree in front of her building, sat the violet eyed girl. She was nestled precariously on one of the higher branches, no fear in her body language. Amber met violet once more as she stared intently in his direction, not bothering to hide the fact that he was being studied. For some reason, an image of a leopard stalking its prey flashed through Ichigo's mind and he shivered. _Who is she? Why does she stare at me like that? Did she dream the same thing? What if she's working for the thought police? I've got to watch my back…She could be undercover. _

"Ichigo?" Mizuiro looked curiously up at the keeper, starting to follow his gaze. Ichigo blinked, seeing the curiousity as Mizuiro turned and slapping an arm around him. "Great job! You did finally get something! Let's go inside and review this okay?" He started walking, making sure to step inbetween the violet eyed girl and his assistant. There was nothing wrong with her watching but for some reason, Ichigo felt like it was an intimate moment. Like some sort of secret game he and the girl were playing exclusively. _ I just hope I figure the rules out before she murders me. _ He muttered, leading Mizuiro inside and hearing the door shut behind him.

The wind blew slowly through the branches of the tree as violet eyes continued to watch the door way to Squad 5's office. A light smirk played at her lips as the girl jumped down, brushing any debris off her clothing. "Until next time." She whispered, humming as she returned to her own building. "Until next time. Ichigo Kurosaki."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooo sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! It didn't really turn out as well as I'd like...but I felt bad for not having posted. So here you go! Let me know what you all think! ^^**

* * *

~Watched~

Running a hand through his orange hair, the Keeper let out a low whistle. The scene before him looked like something straight out of those horror movies he used to watch as a kid. The side of the house looked normal enough but the entire front door had been ripped off, frame and all. Two standard police officers waved Ichigo inside, indicating they had not touched any evidence yet and were awaiting permission to proceed with evidence-bagging according to procedure. The smell of decay and blood filled his nostrils as Ichigo stepped gingerly inside. Up in the corner, the standard televisor was hanging by a wire, its screen smashed, creating spider web cracks through the surface. Framed photos of Aizen were thrown sporadically on the ground, broken glass littering the carpet. The original wall color was hard to detect since nearly every inch of it was covered in deep red blood. Stepping on the glass carefully with his thick boots, Ichigo moved over to the kitchen counter. Several gold embossed gala invitations lay strewn across the counter top, telling Ichigo that whoever lived here was probably a loyal party member to Aizen, definitely upper class. "This whole area screams Grand Fisher to me." He muttered, closing his eyes for a moment. Every scene was almost the same. Blood covering the walls. Front door ripped away. Loyal party members were always the victims. It seemed that this murderous monster had yet again escaped unscathed, leaving not a single trace of evidence of himself behind. Anger boiled in the young Keeper's veins. He was always just one-step behind! Frustrated, Ichigo slammed his fist into the wall, the sticky red blood adhering to his now bruised knuckles. "Damn it! I'll never get revenge on that fucking bastard at this rate!" His mind flash backed to the first time he had been told about Grand Fisher; the bastard responsible for his family's death.

_"I can tell yer angry, Kurosaki. It's written all ov'r yer face." Gin Ichimaru's grin never slipped as he paced in front of the preteen boy. "But what I can't understan' is why yer so angry with me." He stopped, suddenly bending down in front of him. "It wasn't me that made the mistake of killing yer family. No, my boy. That was the Thought Police." Ichigo said nothing, only scowling deeper at the silver haired man in front of him. "If yer interested, I can tell ya how that happened." The captain sat down in his chair backwards, studying the orange haired boy through his narrowed eyes. "It was a monster named Grand Fisher. Ya see, he's been workin' for the rebels, murderin' off loyal people and such. Squad 12 finally caught him through sheer luck and were commencin' with their form o' torture. Well amidst the pointless babble, screams and curses, he spat out yer family's name. Kurosaki. That's why they murdered yer family. Although I suppose they could have just brought them in for questioning. Kurotsuchi would have none of that. As soon as he walked in, he ordered every name given to be annihilated by the Thought Police. When they returned, everyone in the interrogation room was torn to shreds and Grand Fisher was gone." Ichigo's amber eyes burned with fire as he gripped the edge of his seat, white knuckled. Gin Ichimaru chuckled, his eyes opening slightly allowing a glint of light to be reflected through them. "All that anger. All that hatred. We need to redirect that. You think you're angry with Aizen…you think you should hate the Thought Police. But my dear boy, you are mistaken. It's not them you should hate. It's Grand Fisher. If it wasn't for him, your family never would have been on that list boy." _

It had to be a dozen times that Gin had spoken to him about this. Each time, redirecting Ichigo's anger to Grand Fisher. This form of conditioning was common among the "risk" type personalities like Ichigo's. A hero complex will only go so far to serve Aizen. Shaking his head as if to disperse his thoughts, Ichigo continued through the house not even stopping to gawk at the dismembered body parts. He had already become numb to the images of violence. Glancing in each room, Ichigo scanned the area quickly; making sure every single bit of evidence was engraved in his mind. So far, no miraculous clue as to where Grand Fisher appeared. It was always like this. A fruitless effort. Just as he was about to turn away from the last room on the right, something caught his eye. A book…haphazardly covered with a blanket rested against the bloodstained floor. Amber eyes narrowed as Ichigo stepped into the room, carefully avoiding getting blood on his black uniform. There was something different about this room. Groove marks littered the carpet in several areas. Marks that resembled the edge of a sword. Blood spatter was clearly shown on the sheet that partial covered the book as well as the surrounding carpet yet strangely, there was not a single drop of blood on the book itself. Its violet leather-bound cover remained clean of any debris. i _Now…isn't that a little odd?_ /iPicking up the book slowly, the young keeper began to flip through the pages. It was thick and at first glance appeared to be a scrapbook of some kind. Various newspaper clippings, photographs and articles pasted with notes scribbled hurriedly in a long cursive drawl. As Ichigo continued to flip through the pages, he noticed a horribly drawn bunny adorned the bottom left corner of each one. If he moved the pages fast enough, the bunny seemed to smile wider. It couldn't have possibly been drawn by anyone over the age of three. Even HE could draw better than that! The keeper's lips twitched in what would have been a smile in any other circumstance. Before his smile could form, however, Ichigo noticed that each article, each photo, each scribbled note…all had to do with Aizen. Mistakes in the government, photos of the dictator in his youth, written calculations of his progress. _Definitely Anti-Aizen. _ Groaning softly as his bones cracked, Ichigo stood up and slipped the book inside his coat pocket. For a small second, Ichigo was grateful that Grand Fisher had torn the televisor in this room. Scowling deeper as he picked his way back outside, Ichigo ran a finger over the handle of his gun, holstered behind his sword. He always preferred his sword but on occasion, his gun was more appropriate.

"Sir!" The two officers stood side by side at the entrance as he stepped out. "Permission to proceed inside!" Ichigo studied both of them for a moment, coming to a decision in his mind. "Yes but first…I have one question."

"Sir?" One of the officers turned toward him, his light brown mustache twitching in annoyance. The other officer also looked at the Keeper with curiosity.

"Did either of you notice any item untouched by blood?" Amber eyes flashed as they locked with each of the officers duller brown ones. "Sir?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. Answer the question."

The younger officer stepped forward slightly. "Sir, there was a book…in one of the rooms. It only stood out to me because it wasn't blood red like everything else." The older officer, not wanting to be outdone by his younger counterpart also stepped forward. "I noticed it as well sir. Though we did not touch it as per procedure."

Ichigo studied them a moment longer before exhaling softly. "I see. It is unfortunate. Your fate is sealed." Without hesitating a second longer, the sound of two shots rang out against the clear day. Both officers fell to the ground slowly, a dull thud as their bodies crumpled. Ichigo's gun was already back in its holster as he turned away. "I didn't really want to have to kill you. I hate killing like this. But I had no choice. You shouldn't have seen the book." He glanced back, taking a single offending news clipping from the book and holding it in his hand. "Trust me. Killing you like this is more merciful than anything those bastards in the Thought Police would do to you." Closing his eyes, Ichigo walked back to where Mizuiro was waiting, a block away with the car running.

"There you are boss! I heard gunfire. Was everything alright?" He noticed the way Ichigo gripped the paper in his fist tightly, almost as if he was afraid to let go. "Yes. I need to make my report. Let's return."

The assistant switched the gears and began driving as soon as Ichigo was seated. "I take it we missed him again, huh?"

Ichigo's scowl only deepened. "Don't worry. I swear on my soul I'll kill that bastard." Without another word, Mizuiro drove back toward their office, silently glancing at his boss and shivering at the fire in those amber eyes. "I will begin the paperwork for this case while you report in to Captain Ichimaru." Ichigo nodded, letting Mizuiro park and step out of the car. "See ya tomorrow, boss." He hurried away, still shivering slightly and wondering when his boss would finally catch that monster …and what he would become after.

"No helping it now…" Ichigo muttered as he too stepped out and walked into the building. His captain's office was on the upper floors and to the right as the keeper ignored the glances from his companions and stepped inside swiftly.

"Back already?" Gin was seated behind his desk, that ever present smirk still painted across his face. "I thought you woulda' taken longer to comb fer evidence?"

"No point in looking for something I know isn't there." Ichigo stood in the center of the room, his hands in his pockets of his uniform. "I've simply come to make my report."

Ichimaru was quiet for a moment longer before waving his hand. "Go on then. Report away, my boy."

Groaning internally at being called a "boy", Ichigo droned out his findings at the scene. "…-loyal party members, blood everywhere, the whole shebang." The captain nodded, still focusing on Ichigo. "and the reason? Fer why those two officers didn' report back?"

"They had seen this." Ichigo took the newspaper clipping he had pulled out of the scrapbook and dropped it on Gin's desk, allowing the paper to flutter gently to the surface. "It's clearly anti-Aizen. According to your laws, I had to kill them both instantly."

Studying the paper silently, Gin nodded. "Yes. The laws do state that. Pity fer them. If that is yer full report Kurosaki, yer free to leave." His grin seemed to widen slightly if that was possible. "I'm glad my favorite little keeper didn' get hurt on this assignment!"

"Tch…yeah right." Ichigo muttered, walking out of the room and letting the door slam behind him. _That guy creeps me the fuck out. I wish he wouldn't take so much interest in me._ Stepping out into the street, the Keeper turned in the direction of his apartment. His arm lightly grazed the bulge in his inner pocket where the violet scrapbook was hidden. _At least…he didn't suspect anything. I don't know why this book interests me exactly…but I'm going to find out. If there was no blood on it..someone must have put it there AFTER the attack. Those grooves in the carpet…someone was fighting with a sword. Grandfisher doesn't use a sword. He prefers a butcher knife. I wonder. That's the first time I've ever seen markings like that at one of his scenes. What does it mean? _

An hour later, Ichigo had showered and changed for bed. He brought his coat over to his half-hidden mattress, waiting until he was safely behind the wall before he pulled out the scrapbook. For a moment, the keeper simply stared at the cover, reflecting the moonlight off its deep rich color. _Still not the right color. Close but her eyes are so much deeper….so much more lively…with more spark._ He ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe I'm still thinking about her. I've got to stop getting distracted like this." Calloused fingers gently began turning the pages, his amber eyes scanning the pages and reading the notes on the side of the pages. _"As a young adult, Aizen wrote several dissertations stating that people with certain qualities should have more rights than those lacking. In his eyes, those who did not meet his standards were not worth his time at all." _Photo evidence of the afore mentioned dissertations and papers were pasted on the pages as well. But no matter how many facts he read, amber eyes were always drawn down to those crappy bunnies on the bottom of the pages. "I feel like I've seen these before…but where?" Hours passed as he turned page after page, running his fingers over each pasted scrap; his hatred for Aizen increasing with each letter. "Damn…how long have I been reading?" The keeper rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. The full moon hung regally in the sky as the stars sparkled around it, partially hidden by the smog. Putting a hand on his neck, Ichigo looked down at the low-level street lamp, a glint of violet making him turn his head sharply to the right. He heard a girl cry out, standing up from the sidewalk with her left arm at a weird angle and her dark hair covering her eyes. There was something about the way the moonlight shined on her hair; something that tugged at his memory. There was a red headed man beside her whom helped her up, shushing her softly. He thought he saw the red haired man glance up at him but it was too quick for Ichigo to be sure. The darker haired girl leaned on her friend, shuffling away. There was something familiar about her. Ichigo frowned, trying to place it but coming up blank. "Maybe I'm just getting paranoid…" He hid the scrapbook under his mattress, pulling out his black sun and white moon charm. He held it up against the window as he lay down. The way the moon light glistened through the charm calmed his heart. He wasn't sure why but the it comforted him as he drifted off to sleep. His last thought revolving around the familiar eyes of the raven-haired girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gomen Gomen for taking so long to upload this! It really was hard to write. I don't know why this is getting harder but I'm gonna keep trying! I'm not sure I like how this chapter came out but here you go! I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer! Please leave me comments and tell me what you think. Please forgive my lack of quality!**

* * *

~Connection~

"Come on, boss! You never eat with me! That can't be healthy. I don't know how you have all that muscle when all you eat is junk!" Mizouri's eyes were set with determination as he tugged at his orange haired boss' arm. "Just one meal! That's all I ask!" His hips shook in annoyance as he ignored the flash of Ichigo's eyes, continuing until honey hues darkened in defeat.

A loud sigh escaped his lips before Ichigo answered. "Fine. One meal. Then you never bug me about this again, got it?" All he received was a satisfied nod from his assistant as he was dragged off. _He really isn't that bad. One meal won't kill me and it'll probably keep him off my ass for a while. I just hate having to rub elbows with these party kiss-ass members. I can't even stand my own comrades, let alone other squads. _He felt himself being dragged into the elevator to the main floor as his assistant pulled out his cell phone. "I hope they have something good today. For your sake." Ichigo threatened the younger man.

Mizuiro swallowed hard and returned to his phone. "I hope so too." He muttered under his breath.

The common room was a large room with several small windows high up near the ceiling to let in light. There were tables with chairs lined up throughout the center of the room with a small buffet style table at the other end. Different dishes steamed up from various holders, each containing only the approved meals of their great leader. Ichigo never cared for Aizen's taste in food, preferring to stick to his mediocre diet of sandwiches and other commoner food. He'd have to pick his poison for this meal it seemed. Members from various squads filled the room, already searching for open places to sit. It reminded Ichigo of a scene from a movie he had watched as a child where all the teenagers ate lunch in a common room and gossiped about teachers in their schools. _If only life were that simple once more._ The only differences Ichigo could see was the presence of adults rather than children and the "Aizen is watching" posters placed at various intervals along the wall. Televisors hung from every corner, displaying 'news' on the screen about the rebellion, political endeavors and exonerated party members. For years now, schools had been twisted from institutes of education to creating mini thought police. The 'teachers' there sowed mistrust, encouraging the students to report any suspicious behavior and to distrust everyone around them, even their parents. It was a requirement to send one's children there now. When Ichigo was growing up, his parent's had agreed to home school him, avoiding the law of sending Ichigo to a regular school until the absolute age of 10 when all children were required under punishment of Aizen. The young keeper could recall begging his parents to let him go to school just like the kids in the movies could. He wanted friends desperately but his parents refused. They had never told him why…

"Mizuiro! My man!" sang a voice, breaking Ichigo of his reverie. He turned to see a taller man running hazardly through the throng of people. He finally reached the keeper and his assistant, barely stopping in time with only inches to spare. "Heya! You didn't tell me you were here yet! You can't keep me waiting like that, Mizuiro! I was saving you a seat and everything!"

The shorter man glanced up in recognition. "Oh I'm sorry Asano! I was too busy reading a text message from my girlfriend."

Ichigo watched as the man named Asano's mouth dropped open. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOUR GIRLFRIEND CAN'T POSSIBLY BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME! BROS BEFORE HOES, MAN!" He suddenly stopped, glancing over at Ichigo. "Who're you? A new guy?" Without waiting for Ichigo to answer, he put his arm around the keeper's shoulders. "Not to worry, my man! Keigo Asano is here to show you the ropes! Now I'm not a keeper _yet_, but I hear my name's in the running anytime now. Now I know what you're thinking…Is this too good to be true? It gets even better! I can tell you all the latest gossip on the hot babes that work down here. Now first –"

That was about all Ichigo could take. At first, he had stood in shock at the garble that this man continued to spew out. In one swift move, Ichigo had slipped out of his arm and pinned it behind his back, bringing him down to his knees. "You should really learn to keep your distance from a trained keeper. If I wanted to, I could have broken your neck in three seconds." Ichigo's brown eyes flashed as his voice hissed out, just loud enough for Keigo and Mizuiro to hear. Whimpering noises came from the pinned man as he struggled weakly against Ichigo's grip. He finally released him, taking a step back to create distance and regain his personal space.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki. My boss. I wouldn't touch him if I were you, Asano." Mizuiro bit his lip to hold back a smirk.

"Like you couldn't have told me that first!" Keigo stood up, rubbing his neck slowly. "AND IT'S NOT ASANO! CALL ME KEIGO!" He glanced at Ichigo and then back at his friend. "I saved you a seat. Your boss can come sit with us, I guess. Just don't let him cramp my style." He began dragging Mizuiro off in the direction of the buffet, Ichigo following from a 'safe' distance.

The lines were long and Ichigo felt the familiar call of nature. "You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna head to the restroom." Mizuiro's frown spoke volumes. "Hey man, when you gotta go, you gotta go. Don't worry, I'll find you when I'm done." He waved his assistant off dismissively before heading toward the right side of the common room, banking right again into the hallway where the clearly labeled restrooms were stationed. It was deserted at the moment, many people wanting to eat before using the restroom, it seemed. Ichigo smirked softly. _ Good for me. _He quickly relieved himself and washed his hands, heading out the door and down the hall.

"-don't understand?! It's not some stupid hunch! I know what I'm do-" Ichigo stopped short, his eyes widening with recognition. The voice was deeper than the typical female's voice, an underlying tone of aggression in it. Yet, at the same time, Ichigo could detect something soft and dignified in the tenor. The image of the noble queen with dark raven hair and violet eyes appeared in Ichigo's mind. The laughter of that girl in his dreams…it definitely matched this voice!

"No you don't! You don't have a fucking clue what you're doing, Rukia! You're playing with fire and I'm not going to let you get burned! I'm tired of saving your ass from messes you could have prevented!" This voice was different, definitely male. It was rough around the edges, a harshness that also held a hint of teasing…as if the bearer wasn't truly angry at whomever he was speaking to but exasperated and somewhat hurt.

"I don't recall ever asking you to save me." The female named Rukia snarled. Rukia. Why did that name send his heart pounding? Ichigo frowned, trying to see where the voices could be coming from. The only other door besides the women's restroom was an old janitor's closet… Curiosity getting the best of him, Ichigo leaned against the wall, listening intently as he closed his eyes.

"You don't have to ask me, Rukia." The male voice said quietly, a slight pain written in his voice. _He must feel something for the girl he's talking to. _Ichigo's frown deepened as another emotion started to take over.

"Renji…" Ichigo could hear the sadness in her voice. "Please. There was once a time when you would trust me without question. Can you do that again? I know that this seems…strange…but there's something about this boy."

"Yeah, "Renji huffed, "I've never seen a brighter hair color except in a carrot." Ichigo felt his lip curl in a snarl. How dare they insult his hair! Of course it was him they were referring to; no one else had orange hair. Or he was being arrogant. Either way. Just as he was about to let loose a low growl, his heart stopped. Laughter. The same laughter he had heard in his dream.

"That may be so, Renji." Rukia chuckled, " But I like his hair color. It reminds me of the sun." She sighed softly, her tone growing more serious now. "We've spent too much time here. Just trust me."

A grunt of acknowledgement echoed and there was a small shuffle from the room. Ichigo's eyes snapped open as panic rose in his chest._I've got to get out of here before they see me. But I need to know who they are…I'll just go back to the men's room._ He turned from the wall and began to walk back toward the bathroom, hoping he'd catch a glimpse of the two speakers. Suddenly, he felt the air knocked out of him as he took a stumbling step back from whatever had ran into him. Ichigo blinked, ready to yell at whoever had hit him when he saw the violet-eyed girl on the ground. Her raven hair covered her eyes as she rubbed her backside, groaning softly in pain. Her left arm was in a sling as her side, dark bruising clearly contrasting with her pale complexion. For some reason, Ichigo's heart twisted in agony at seeing her hurt. His eyes softened ever so slightly as the keeper reached out a hand to her. "Sorry about that. I didn't see you. What happened to your arm?"

The girl finally looked up, violet connecting with amber. Ichigo noticed the small smirk on her lips and shivered internally. The look on her face was one of a practical joke gone perfectly. "It's alright. I can manage. I should have been paying more attention. My arm is of no consequence and completely irrelevant." Her face darkened for just a second when she spoke of her arm, as if in shame. She took his hand, using it to stand upright. Ichigo found himself enjoying the way her hand fit in his before shaking the thought from his head. His brown eyes continued to hold her violet orbs as she stared up at him, still smirking. She was a whole head shorter than him but the keeper already felt his cheeks heat up at their closeness. "Thank you." The raven-haired girl repeated, letting go of his hand and turning away. A taller red haired man with tribal tattoos passed by just then, his arm grabbing the girl's uninjured wrist and dragging her away. Her eyes glanced once more behind her at Ichigo, a mixture of sadness and excitement in her gaze before the redhead turned the corner, taking her with him. Ichigo felt his breath catch as unbridled jealousy brimmed in his chest. _Who the hell is that guy? Why did he drag my girl off? Wait…Did I just think 'my girl'?! What the hell is wrong with me?! Though…that man…He must be the one she called Renji…and her name….It must be Rukia. _ He smiled softly as he thought her name. "Rukia." It rolled of his tongue easily, as if he had been saying it his whole life. He ran a hand through his hair, deciding it was high time he returned to Mizuiro before he sent out a search party. Walking back into the common room, the Keeper spotted his assistant and wild friend sitting at one of the tables. His eyes searched the room as he walked for any sign of Rukia or the man that was with her. To his disappointment, there was no sign of either. The orange haired keeper slumped heavily into the seat next to Mizuiro.

"That was the longest I've ever heard of man spending in the bathroom, boss." The shorter haired man muttered as he cleared his plate.

"Yeah well, I got distracted. Can it already." Ichigo's familiar scowl was now firmly in place as he glanced over at his assistant.

"Either way, you owe me. How about a few bucks for a desert bar?" Mizuiro smiled at him, his hand already held out for the money. Ichigo grumbled as he fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a few bills and slapping them in Mizuiro's waiting hand. The dark haired man winked and walked off toward the desert table while had just cleared his second plate. Ichigo's lit up as he remembered Keigo's words from earlier.

"So Keigo, was it? You said you know all the women that work around here?"

The taller man's face instantly brightened. "OF COURSE I DO! I'm really popular with the ladies you know." Keigo closed his eyes, a smug expression on his face. "Not everyone is born with the natural talent I possess and the babes can smell it! Want to hear the latest gossip on the gorgeous Rangiku? I heard she's been caught passed out drunk with-"

"Actually, I had someone else in mind. What can you tell me about Rukia?"

~~~~~~~~

The door locked with a click as Ichigo turned the knob. He was finally home after a pointless day at work. After finally learning the name of the violet-eyed girl at lunch, the keeper just couldn't seem to focus on anything else. Keigo was completely useless on gathering information since the only thing he knew about Rukia was that she was friends with the redheaded man. Keigo had tried to get close to her once but had the beat-down of his life by Renji, as the tattooed man threatened him with death if he tried to get close to Rukia again. Ichigo touched his forehead against the mirror, sighing as the cool surface made contact with his hot skin. "Damn it…why is she such a mystery? Why the hell did it bother me so much to see her arm in a sling? Who hurt her? Why does my chest feel like that when she's near? Damn it! Answer me!" When the empty air did not provide an answer, Ichigo stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was in its usual tousled manner but there were lines of worry etched into his forehead. It was just mystery after god damn mystery with this girl.

A beep from the televisor signaled to all of Aizen's citizens that it was time to sleep. The keeper let his shirt fall to the ground and proceeded to empty his pockets, money, change, various knives and other object appeared on the counter. Ichigo was just about to shimmy out of his jeans when he felt a wad of paper in his pocket. Curious, he pulled it out, opening it slowly.

_"You are mine. You are not alone. Ichigo Kurosaki, I am watching you." _

There was another of those ridiculous bunnies in the corner of the paper, as if it was a signature. Wide amber eyes stared at the offending piece of paper, the keeper's mind reeling as he tried to think of when someone could have slipped this into his pocket. _Could it have been Mizuiro? No, he never got close enough. What about that Keigo guy? He could have done it while I pinned him down… No, this doesn't seem his style. Could it be…_ "Rukia." He whispered. She had run into him in the hallway earlier. He couldn't remember if he had felt her put her hand in his pocket but it was entirely possible she had. "This rabbit…matches the others." He ran his finger over the drawing. _Does it mean she has something to do with the book I found? The rebellion? Is she from the thought police and planted that there to trick me? What the hell is going on here?! _He groaned. The only person who could give him the answers he wanted…was the one person he had the hardest time finding. "I'll just have to track her down and make her tell me. I'll try and catch her alone. Even if she is from the thought police." Ichigo picked up the note once more and smirked, flashing his canines. "Rukia…you are _mine! _"


End file.
